


Not what I meant

by therealbloodymary01



Series: Untold stories of prats and clotpoles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbloodymary01/pseuds/therealbloodymary01
Summary: Arthur makes a gaffe while yelling at Merlin and instantly regrets it. Merlin teases him for that because... well, he's Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Untold stories of prats and clotpoles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101092
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	Not what I meant

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this oneshot from a post I saw on Instagram, I really hope you have fun reading it! As English isn't my native language, feel free to point out any mistakes. It would be also very nice to have reviews of my work :) Enjoy!

Merlin worked in the castle as the prince's manservant and, as far as Arthur was concerned, he couldn't be any less annoying. That day, though, he really crossed the line.  
When the crown prince had returned from his daily training, exhausted and starving, he had found Merlin polishing his armour and sword, even though he wasn't really paying attention to his job. He seemed rather caught in his thoughts, actually. The prince had cleared his throat to manifest his presence and Merlin had served him his lunch, as usual.  
However, it was not long after the prince started eating that the raven began to nervously slam the sword he was polishing onto the table, repeatedly. Arthur tried not to pay attention to such behaviour, hoping he would stop sooner or later, but it seemed that, on that day, Merlin had decided to annoy the shit out of him.  
That damned metallic noise kept ringing in his ears and the prince didn't know how long he could stand it.  
He was about to continue eating his meal, when he heard that irritable noise once again.  
He tried to ignore the wrath that was slowly taking over him, but it was really hard not to explode.  
"Clink, clink, clink," the disturbing sound kept echoing throughout the royal chambers.  
"Clink, clink, clink."  
"Clink, clink, clink."  
...  
"Clink, clink, clink."  
“That's it, you really need to stop!” Finally burst the enraged future king, looking at his surprised manservant.  
“S-stop what, sire?” asked the raven carefully, not understanding what his master was referring to.  
“Are you kidding me?? Stop banging that damned sword on the table!  
Would you like it if I banged YOU on the table?”  
...  
The prince froze, realizing what he had just implied.  
《What. Did. I. Just. Say.》was all that he could think of at that moment.  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck, that couldn't be real.  
That freaking sentence had slipped out of his mouth before he even had a chance to realize what had just happened. Him, Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot and the one and only heir to the throne, had just accidentally alluded to a sexual interaction between him and his manservant. On his very table. And now there he was, mentally cursing himself for his idiocy and trying to find something coherent to say to avoid making the situation even worse than it already was.  
Merlin was just staring at him wide-eyed, shocked by his master's words.  
Suddenly, his lips began to tremble. He did his best to control himself and not burst out laughing, but it wasn't so easy.  
“THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT” said the crown prince, desperately trying to save his pride. Merlin was barely managing to remain serious, when he noticed that Arthur was blushing hard. Like, a lot. He was rapidly getting as red as a tomato. Honestly, he was so adorable that the young warlock was almost melting. But he couldn't lose a precious opportunity to mock that dollophead.  
“C- can I just say that-”  
“Careful with what you say next” the prince warned him, seeing the playful smirk on Merlin's face. The poor royal boy was already dying of embarrassment and couldn't bare one of his manservant's jokes at the moment.  
“I just wanted to say that I perfectly understood what you meant Sire, that it would be very unpleasant for me if you... uh... banged me on the table like I was banging the... sword, so I shouldn't have such inappropriate behaviours. But fear not My Lord, I won't do it again... I wouldn't risk you... you know... getting angry and banging me on the tab-”  
“That's enough Merlin, I'm glad you got the point.”  
The raven snorted, but after meeting the ferocious gaze of the prince, he composed himself again.  
“Well, now I'm going to have some rest, if you'll excuse me” said the prince.  
“Of course, Sire, I'm going to clear the... table”.  
Merlin suffocated another laugh and hurried to his job, feeling Arthur's gaze on himself. After he was done with the plates, he headed for the door, still thinking about the recent events.  
“Oh, and Merlin?”  
“Yes, Arthur?” Replied the servant innocently.  
“If you ever tell anything of what has happened today to someone, I'll murder you. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, My Lord” said the warlock smiling, knowing damn well that the whole castle would have known by the following day.


End file.
